U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,753,830 and 7,927,263, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in entirety, disclose exercise equipment including a weight rack frame and bench frame releasably lockable to the weight rack frame at a plurality of selectable locking locations therealong.